


Awaken

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awaken by lol, Dark, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Morty just wanted to sleep, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape, Rick Being an Asshole, Sad, Slash, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You love him, in a way that you don’t understand either.You would never leave Rick: with him you have attention, protection; you exist with Rick. He noticed you in a crowd of people and set you on fire because your paper soul is his favorite."
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Awaken

Awaken

Here it is.

Again.

Always the same story. 

You are half asleep in your bedroom, the dim lights, the anxiety that becomes domineering in your chest. 

You feel like vomiting.

And you hear the door being knocked, your knuckles slamming on the wood. It is a sloppy, drunk gesture. 

You know there is the devil behind it.

The devil who no longer worries about knocking; he opens the door wide and throws himself on you.

You already know that Rick will imprison you with his long arms and legs, like a spider in his web and you are the insect that has been too foolish and has been trapped by it.

“M-Morty, m-my Morty, my y-u-just ... just a good boy "

He mumbles, belches, stutters. 

You know grandpa’s drunk, that you shouldn’t get bought so easily, but at his touch and his voice you melt.

Nobody has ever spoken to you like that. 

You bask in those compliments, you let him take your skin because you are afraid that he will never say things like that again.

Because you hate him so much that you have become addicted to him now. 

He kisses you, devours you, it seems he to wants to tear with his teeth your lip and neck.

His breath stinks, it seems he hasn’t brushed his teeth for days. You try to deceive your sense of smell by thinking back to the strawberry cakes that your mother used to make when you were 5 years old, everything was fine, your father had a job and Rick was just a stranger.

He doesn’t even worry about you when he puts his hand in your boxers, whispering in your ear "C-c’mon ... a-admit that y-you like it, little bitch"

You just want to cry. But would it help? Your sister is hanging out with her friends, your father was asleep and your mother would make Rick do anything. She just cares about herself — doesn’t want to be abandoned again.

"Don’t scream. Nobody would believe you.”

Your body no longer listens to your brain, you begin to feel electric shocks pervade your back, your erect penis. 

You are sweating, trembling and crying. 

You hate it, but you **like** it.

This is why you would like to disappear, never have existed, to be able to fly away with the icy air that enters from the window. Your body responds positively to his actions.

Rick puts two fingers in your anus and you hear him chuckle after your pained groan. He hasn’t even bothered to use at least the spit. His touch is aggressive and heedless, just like him.

“Fuck, y-you are so fucking tight ..." pants, lusty and wild "M-my good Morty, _good good good_ "

You can’t say no. Because when he does this you feel _good_ , so much so that you start to pant and moan too.

Think back to when you would do anything for him, when you loved being touched by him and you bite your lip, defeated: you would do it again. 

You love him, in a way that you don’t understand either. 

You would never leave Rick: with him you have attention, protection; **you exist with Rick**. He noticed you in a crowd of people and set you on fire because your paper soul is his favorite.

Now that you are used to his fingers, your grandpa takes them out of your anus and involuntarily escapes a lament from your mouth.

You would have preferred to fight yourself to hold it in your throat instead of seeing the strange glint in Rick’s eyes. 

Red, almost inhuman: with his lips your grandpa pounces on your body, devours and explores every inch of it. He wants that. All. Now.

“R-Rick" you murmur trying to calm him, but it has the opposite effect: it seems that hearing you moan his name sends the scientist completely revved up. 

You want to say something but your voice freezes in your throat when you hear the tinkle of his belt. 

It seems that tonight he wants to storm your ass, just to see you tomorrow morning complaining every time you sit and laugh at you.

You hope that all this will end soon; hiss in pain when he enters in you. Dry, it burns more than you would like and it hurts so much that your eyes start to water more. 

Rick takes away a tear with his thumb.

The only gentle gesture he makes.

It’s like a pause before the storm, because then Rick starts to push with his hips and there you really start to suffer. On the one hand you would like this to end; your ass is as if it were on fire, you sweat and cry, Rick is lying on you and his warmth, the sense of being at the mercy of him, is suffocating you. 

On the other hand, you love it. You love the attention, all the fake compliments.

You don’t breathe anymore. You only return to do it when Rick comes: he does it inside your ass. 

You perceive it as an "I own you, inside and out".

It only happens after a series of groans and disconnected sentences in Spanish. Who knows what he’s telling you.

It happens after bruises, scars and bite marks on your chest and neck.

He comes up to you, says: "Y-you are adorable, little idiot" 

And you hate yourself because you are about to forgive him. 

Rick, drunk and tired, collapses in a deep sleep. He is still close to you, rests his head on your shoulder, still keeps you tangled between his legs.

You will never be free.

  



End file.
